Digital Death
by Arbiter 25
Summary: A Digimon Tamers/Death Note crossover. A Shinigami, 2 Tamers, A Digimon, a brilliant decective, and a ace student, All one destiny that will erupt into a war that will decide the fate of humanity itself
1. Chapter 1

Digital Death: Chapter 0-Death Gods and Digimon

By Arbiter25

"BLACK STORM!" the Renamon shouted as black shards of diamonds came out of the air and rained down upon the swarm of Chrysalimon. As quickly as the battle had begun it was all over; a single Rookie level digimon destroyed a swarm of champion level Chrysalimon in an instant.

"Hmm, pathetic", said the Renamon as he absorbed all of there data. The battle was pointless, as it had been with all of the other digimon he had encountered. But, the rule in the Southern Quadrant was of course very simple: **Survival of the fittest**. That was, after all, Zhuqiaomon's rule after all. It was because of this rule the Southern Quadrant was a barren desert, a wasteland were only the strong could survive its harsh conditions. While there were other levels of the Quadrant that were much nicer then the desert, the Renamon never bothered to go there.

"What's the point of all these battles?" the Renamon thought to himself. After all, this Renamon was much more different then any normal Renamon. He stood about 6"0 in height, and weighted about 145 lbs. The Renamon really didn't care much about strength, he used his speed to advantage to kill Digimon. His fur was a mix of black and white, with some reddish spots on his legs. Finally, it wouldn't be complete without the trademark gloves. Every Renamon had a design to there gloves, his of course was no exception. His gloves had the anarchy symbol on them.

The Renamon walked through the desert, much was on his mind.

"Every day it's the same thing, nothing is ever new, the Renamon said softly to himself, I'm just so bored, Id give anything, ANYTHING, for some excitement". Little did he know, someone heard his prayers, not Digimon, not even human, It was something evil, something. God-like.

_10 miles from Arbiter's current location_

Saren had been watching the mysterious Renamon for some time now. He had sensed potential in him since the day he had "accidentally" stumbled upon the Digital World en route to the human world. Saren was no Digimon, as you could already tell. Saren, was a Death God. He wore a dark cloak that covered his eerily pale human like face. His eyes glowed a faint red, the eyes of the Shinigami. He wore a little purse that contained his Death Note, his main tool of killing humans, his favorite prey. Saren could have left on his own free will, but after all, he was bored. This new world was curious to the Death God, and he wanted to make the most of it, by finding the strongest Digimon he possibly could. Saren wanted to give his Death Note to someone, someone who had the same thoughts as he did, to kill and not to be bored. Saren had found this in the Renamon. For a while now, Saren had been following him, observing what the Digimon did. Much to his surprise, he did exactly what Saren had always done. He would kill, yet be bored by it. Saren saw potential in this Digimon to not only wield a Death Note, but to become a Death God as well, something no human has ever become. Saren knew that the time to put his plan into action was about to begin. Smiling under his cloak, Saren pulled out his Death Note and spoke to it…

"The time has come, my little black book, find our "creature", and show yourself to him, I will be there soon". And with that, the Death Note disappeared, on it's way to the unsuspecting Renamon.

_It's time, my little creature, time to see if you are truly worth my patience._


	2. Chapter 2

Digital Death: Chapter 2

By Arbiter25

Nighttime had fallen upon the Digital World. As quickly as there was day there was night, without no warnings at all. In a small cave in a barren desert in the Southern Quadrant, a Renamon is reading by a fire.

"The human or Digimon whose name is written in this note… shall die". The Renamon said softly to himself.

"Hmph, what a load of crap, you can't just kill someone by writing there name down, it's impossible, but… what if it is real, what if I can actually kill someone with this notebook, what if… no, no it can't be done, augh, what am I saying, me thinking a notebook can kill someone HAH!" The Renamon remembered how he came into contact with the mysterious notebook.

"You just fell from the sky, didn't you"? The Renamon said to the notebook. Little did he realize, someone was watching him.

Standing on a cliff just outside of the cave, Saren, a Shinigami wearing a dark cloak with piercing red eyes, watched the Renamon as he read the Death Note.

"My little Digital creature, you know so little about what your dealing with, Saren said quietly, I think it's time I made my presence known to you, lets see how well you can fight". And with that word, Saren disappeared into nothingness.

The Renamon had already fallen asleep as his fire still burned bright keeping him warm. Saren watched the Renamon sleep quielty.

_Time to wake up little creature._

No answer.

_Wake up Digital scum!_

_Wha…who's there?_

_Finally, took you long enough._

_Who the hell is talking to me?_

_Why don't you just wake up and see for yourself, parasite!_

The Renamon soon opened his eyes and awoke to see two piercing red eyes looking right at him.

"Hello, little creature"! Before the Renamon could even react, his was grabbed in a swift motion by his throat and slammed against the cave wall, still being held on by Saren choking him.

"Tsk Tsk, and I expected you to react much sooner to that" Saren said softly to the Renamon.

How cough cough, how the hell did you do that?

"Now now my dear little creature, don't get to AHEAD YOURSELF!!!" As soon as Saren said those words, Saren threw the Renamon all the way across the cave. Struggling to get up, the Renamon tried to talk…

"Wha… what are you?"

"Not a Digimon that's for sure, why would I want to be a Digital parasite like you anyway"?

"If your not a Digimon… then what are you then, a human"?

"No, not even close to one". Pacing around the cave, Saren picked up the Death Note that was lying down on the floor.

"Tell me, do you know what it is you were reading"

"No idea at all". Said the Renamon, finally getting up on his feet and resting on the cavern wall, arms folded.

"You probably thought it was just some notebook that fell from the sky am I right"? The Renamon nodded his head.

"Well, yes, this is a notebook, oh but it's so much more then that, much more.

"Like how, you're not making any sense"!

"Patience dear creature patience, all in good time. Now tell me this, how have you ever been bored in your life"?

"Well… duh, no duh I've been board, who the hell hasn't?

"I mean really bored, like you fight all day, but at the end of the day, your just the same way you started out as".

"Come to think of it, yeah, I have".

"Excellent, just like me after all". Saren said to himself, still pacing around the cave with his Death Note.

"Just like… you"?

"Anyway, I'm done explaining things, I'm going to ask you this one time only: I offer you, creature, the chance to have unlimited power, power beyond your wildest dreams, power to never become bored in your life, do you expect or not"?

"Hell yeah I'll expect, anything to end this boredom, but… you have to tell me what the hell is going on"?

"Of course, of course I will". After he said that, Saren snapped his fingers and a portal appeared out of nowhere. Saren walked to the portal when he saw that the Renamon was still standing there.

"Well, are you coming or not digital scum".

"Call me that again and I'll kick your ass".

"Really? Cause last time I was the one who kicked your ass and you didn't even fight back, now I'll ask you again, are you coming or not".

"Going where"?

"Why, the Human world of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

Digital Death: Chapter 3

By Arbiter25

Standing on top of a tall building facing Shinjuku Park, a lone Renamon stood over, with a cloaked, red eyed Shinigami standing next to him. Both of them were in a deep conversation.

"So my little Digimon, what do you think of the Human world so far"?

"It's defiantly nicer then the Digital world I'll tell you that right now Shinigami".

"I have a name you know, it's Saren."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE"! The Renamon yelled, obviously annoyed at Saren. Saren, with a smirk under his cloak, said,

"You didn't ask."

"I didn't… you know, just forget it Saren. BTW, exactly how do you intend to make me into a Death God anyway?"

"Well see, I can't techinally make you into a real Death God like myself, but I can give you something that will make you close enough into a Shinigami." Saren took out his Death Note and handed it to the Renamon.

"Here, you'll be needing this, it's the book that fell from the sky in the Digital world".

"Ahh yes, the Death Note, the one you took back from me after beating me up in that cave"!

"I just wanted to see how strong you are, that's all, nothing personal". Saren said, although he really beat the Renamon up just cause he felt like it.

"Anyway, enough formalities, lets go over the basics of the Death Note. It's really simple, all you need to do is picture the name and the face of the person or Digimon you want to kill, and write it down in the book. Death will occur in 40 seconds of a heart attack if you don't state the cause of Death. That's pretty much all there is to it, there's more rules in the Death Note if you want to read it over, but I really don't care about them. Got all that"?

"Yeah… I think I got it all.

"Just one more thing, you're the only person that can see me. Nobody else can. However, if they touch the Death Note, I'll be visible to them, understand"?

"Yeah, I do". The Renamon said. Many thoughts were going through his head at this time,

_Can this book really kill a human or digimon? Is he really what he claims to be, this, Shinigami? Most of all, can Saren be trusted? _Just then, out of nowhere, a giant fog field appeared a few blocks from there current location. Saren, not even looking at it, said,

"Well, it seems one of your kind is coming to the real world, how fascinating"! Saren said with sarcasm in his voice,

"If it's a Digimon, The Renamon said, im going to kill it, no matter how week it is, it's time to see if this book you gave me really works".

"YOU WAIT"! Saren tried to say, but the Renamon disappeared in a flash, heading toward the location of the digital field.

"Ugh, complete… useless… idiot, Saren said, obviously mad at the Renamon, oh well, might as well see were he's going". And with that Saren spread his giant, skeleton wings from his back, and flew off toward the field.

_Yokohama District_

In a very ordinary house in the Yokohama District lives a very smart boy who is feverishly writing away in his room. One might assume that he is merely trying to get his homework done, but that's not the case. In fact, this student is feverishly writing away in a familiar black notebook, which if you didn't figure out by now, is the Death Note. This Death Note however, belongs to brilliant student Light Yagami. While Light is writing names of victims, a Shinigami, invisible to the human eye all expect for Light, named Ryuk, is playing with Light's Nintendo DS, eating an apple at the same time(note, apples become very important to the series later on, cause we know if anyone has watched Death Note, Death Gods love apples).

"Hey Light, can you help me get past the level, I can't seem to do it." Ryuk said, obviously frustrated at trying to play this "human device".

"No Ryuk, I'm busy right now."

"Ah come on, I can't get past this level, and besides, you should take a break, you've been writing names in the Death Note non stop for almost an hour now".

"Ryuk, if I'm to become the God of the new world, I've got to keep killing, it's the only way, and no one, not even L will stop me".

"But Light I just-." Ryuk cut off what he was about to say when he started to sense something.

"Hmm, it appears as though a Shinigami is in this city Light." Light stopped writing in his Death Note and got up to look out the window.

"Another Death Note"?

"That's probably what it is".

"So, let go"!

"Go? Were the hell are we going Light"?

"If someone else has a Death Note Ryuk, we could use them to help us, after all, you can't create a perfect world all on your own". Ryuk didn't want to tell Light this, but Ryuk knew something wasn't right.

_This person, he isn't a human at all. If he's not human, then what else could wield the Death Note?_


	4. Chapter 4

Digital Death- Chapter 4

By Arbiter25

The Renamon had already arrived to the scene of the Digital Field, watching atop from a building, he noticed 2 figures walking toward the Digital Field: A young girl, no older then 12 years old, wearing a grey trench coat, and another Digimon that the Renamon had noticed to be, well, another Renamon.

"Well Well Well, another Renamon, I don't think I'll be the using the Death Note at all". The Renamon grinned to himself and sat down on top of the building, legs swinging over the side.

Rika Nonaka wasn't your ordinary girl at all. Unlike most girls her age, who tried to dressed up in the best of fashions and wear the best of make-up and perfume, Rika was just herself. Wearing a tee shirt with a broken heart on it, she was as cold as ice itself. She didn't care about anyone, not even her own family. The only thing that mattered was winning, to make her Digimon the best ever. Observing the Digimon that had just appeared out of the Digital Field, Rika coldly said…

"Hmm, you're not even worth my time, but a fight's a fight, Renamon, kill him and absorb his data."

"As you command Rika". With that, Renamon rushed at the Fangmon, which was identified by Rika before the battle started, but why bother reading about a Digimon that was weaker then Renamon? Renamon could kill this Digimon easily.

"DIAMOND STORM"! Shouted Renamon as hundreds of sharp diamond like knives came out of thin air and rained down upon the Fangmon. And so, as quickly as the battle had begun, it was over. The Fangmon was destroyed, and Renamon asorbed it's Data. However, unknowingly to Rika and Renamon, a young boy had been watching the fight the whole time, floating up in the sky. The boy, Takato Matsuki, had watched the whole fight. He had no idea how he got there, and was too worried to think about it. Just a few minutes ago, he had been asleep inside of his room, and now, he was floating outside, watching Rika and Renamon fight.

"I can't believe it, Takato said to himself, I got to be dreaming, I just have to, there's no way I just saw a real Digimon battle"!

_In, the end… there all going to die._

_Huh… who are you?_

_All will be clear in time, vessel, for now, return to your house, the time of my reincarnation is coming soon, the Shinigami and the Humans will fear my name, Guilozaka, King Of the Dead!_

**10 Minutes Later**

"Aww damn, missed the fight?" Saren said as he flew in to meet with the Renamon on the building".

"It was over rather quickly, the way that Renamon fought, she was defiantly trained well". The Renamon said to Saren.

"Wait… did you say you saw another Renamon? What did she look like?"

"Well, she was just like me, expect it gold and white and wore purple gloves with a Ying-Yang sign, why are you so curious for"?

"No, it's nothing really. By the way, why didn't you use the Death Note to kill them"?

"Why bother, I wanted to see how they fought"?

"I'll never understand the way that you think, I have to go, have some things to take care of, I'll see you tomorrow". And with that, Saren flew off into the night.

"He's hiding something from me; I know it, but what"? With that, the Renamon left the building to get some sleep for the night, with much on his mind,

"It's impossible; it couldn't be her, could it"? Saren said, he was in Shinjuku park leaning against a tree thinking about what happened"?

"Sakuya, could it really be you, the only person ive ever cared for"?

"I… I have to know, I just have to know if it's you"? A tear came down Saren's eye and landed in the grass as he started to break down and cry.

"Why… why are you doing this to me, WHY DO I DESERVE TO SUFFER, ME, A SHINIGAMI! And, I felt him, I felt the vessel's presence, he's here, his time has come, if that time comes, we'll all die". Saren pulled down his hood, revealing what appeared to be a human like face, with pale blue skin, sharp teeth, and an earring in the shape of a cross and of course, his glowing blood red eyes.

"**Guilozaka, **I will stop you from coming back, I will stop you from destroying everything, the humans, the Shinigami, That Renamon, and you Sakuya, I will make sure he does not harm you, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Digital Death: Chapter 5

By Arbiter25

"Damn it, we missed it"! Said an angry and obviously frustrated Light Yagami. Light had just arrived at the scene were the Digital Field was about 10 minutes ago. Along side him, invisible to only but Light was the Shinigami Ryuk, who was flying beside him eating an apple.

"Next time, remind me to make sure you never eat apples again Ryuk".

"WHAT?!! Oh come on Light, I was hungry, and you know what happens when I don't eat any apples"!

"It's cause of your love of apples, Ryuk that we missed a chance to see that field of fog or whatever it was". Just as Light was about to head home, Ryuk stopped him.

"Light, I think there was another Shinigami in this area not long ago".

"What? Ryuk are you sure of this"?

"Positive, I would know that scent from anywhere, all Shinigami have a certain scent to them that lets us track them down and find them, and there defiantly was a scent nearby here". A few seconds passed with silence, until Light started to laugh that is.

"It's just what we were looking for Ryuk, another person has a Death Note, and we could use this to our advantage".

"And how exactly are you going to do that Light"? Asked Ryuk while eating an apple.

"Think about it, the more people with Death Notes on our side, the better chance we'll have of killing L off, besides, this person might have the Shinigami eyes. Ryuk, do you think you can track down that scent you were talking about earlier"?

"I could try Light, but im not guaranteeing im going to find this Shinigami, and lets get one thing straight Light, im not doing this cause you told me to, it's for my own personal gain". With that, Ryuk took off to track down the scent of the Shinigami. As Ryuk flew through the sky, only one thing was on his mind.

"_This is all so interesting._"

_Matsuki Bakery, the next day, morning_

Takato had woken up with a jolt. It had been another night with a dream, yet this one had seemed so real, like he was really there. And that voice, that voice that had been haunting him for the past several days was back. Takato had no idea why these dreams were happening to him, or why, all he knew was that they were causing a lot of stress on him. As Takato got out of bed, he noticed he had A D-Arc in his hand.

"Huh, were the heck did this come from"? Takato said with much confusion. As he looked at it, he noticed that a picture of an egg was on it, the words over the egg in the picture said "Guilmon" on top of it.

"Guilmon, my Digimon, Takato said, there's no way, this just can't be real, or could it be". Guilmon was the digimon he had created in class one day when he was bored. Takato's art wasn't the best, but it certainly wasn't the worst.

_Come to think of it, why did I even call me creation Guilmon?_ Takato had thought to himself. Guilmon, it certainly was a weird name even for a Digimon, but the name sounded so familiar to him, like that name was a long lost memory. Takato decided to get dressed from there and get ready to go to school. Ever since the Kira killings happened, schools have been taking extra security measures to ensure none of the students get hurt. However, Takato noticed that in school, most of the kids were supporters of Kira. After all, they were just kids, and believed he was doing a good deed by killing the evil ones. Takato headed out the door, saying goodbye to his parents and grabbing bread for school, and left, with much still on his mind.

_Unknown Place, Unknown Time_

Darkness surrounded an unknown place with an unknown time. A single person stood in the darkness. The man, who was wearing a black business suit, with long sliver hear that was very messy, and 2 wings on his back, one an angel's wing, the other, a devil's wing. The man stood there, not saying anything, just stood there with a smirk on his face. It was like this for a while until the man spook.

"Soon Takato, very soon".

Nonaka Residence

Rika didn't sleep well that night. She was concerned with a problem that had been plaguing her for awhile now: Getting Renamon to digivolve. No matter how many battles she had won, with Renamon, her partner had not digivolve. Rika was still sleeping when she started to have a weird dream. In this dream, she is standing in a barren wasteland of eternal darkness. She is alone, her partner is not with her. The only person with her is a man in a black business suit, that has long sliverly hair(think Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7) and two wings, one side with an angel's wing, the other with a devil's wing. The man's face was just like a human's, expect his was pale and he had glowing red eyes. The man just stood there, unaware of Rika's presence, however this was not true, has he knew she was behind him. Before Rika could do anything, the man suddenly turned around and grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground. Struggling to get free, Rika did all she could, kicking, punching, and biting, nothing worked. The man just looked dead into her eyes, with no remorse.

"Princess Sakuya, your time has come". And with that, the man snapped Rika's neck, killing her (in the dream, not in real life)

_Shinjuku Park, midday_

A man is sitting down on a bench in the park near the water fountain in an awkward position. Curled up in a semi fetal position, he was eating a chocolate bar in his hands. The man hair was dark and very messy, his cloths were the same, a simple white long shirt and a pair of jeans. His face showed looks of tiredness, as you can tell by the dark rings below his eyes. He was wearing no shows at all.

"So, your name is L Lawliet". The Renamon said. He was sitting in a tree, hidden from view has he watched L read a newspaper, mostly about the Kira killings.

"Ahh, I really need to thank Saren for the Shinigami eyes, there wondrous I've already killed 10 people today, now to make it 11". As soon as he was about to write L's name in the Death Note, a mysterious flash appeared right beside L. L stopped reading and looked at the glowing object that appeared next to him. A mysterious had appeared nex to L, a device that looked strangely similar to the Digivice, in fact it was the digivice! Up in the tree, a stunned and confused Renamon could only say a few words.

"AHHH SHIT"!


	6. Chapter 6

Digital Death- Chapter 6

By Arbiter25

(This chapter is pretty much going to focus on Renamon.)

Renamon felt sick. She had never felt this way before, never, in her entire existence had she felt this awful. Seeing Rika trying to strangle herself in her own bed was horrible, it looked as if she was possessed, her eyes showed it. Her eyes appeared to be black as the darkness itself, and someone was speaking to her, talking through her, and then, she collapsed. Renamon remembered rushing to her aid when Rika started to cry and shiver. Renamon had never seen Rika like that. Rika, as cold and hollow as she was sometimes, was crying and appeared to be scared out of her mind. Never once did Renamon see her like this, and it made her feel utterly pathetic. Her grandma, Ruki, wanted her to stay home after seeing Rika crying and in so much pain. Her mother, of course, was not home, she never was. She was doing another photo shoot again. Apparently, she had been doing this more often now, trying to compete with the young and beautiful Misa Amane…

Renamon was wondering around the city rooftops, patrolling the city in case of another Bioemergence. As Renamon moved from rooftop to rooftop, she suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was cold, devoid of life. She looked around to see if someone was there, there was no one.

"Odd.. Renamon said to herself, I could have sworn someone just went right though me".

She didn't know what to make of what happen, and decided to keep going. Not even before taking one step, Renamon started to scream and yell in pain. Her head felt like 1,000 sharp needles were being stabbed into her head over and over. Still in pain, Renamon slipped and fell of the rooftops, hitting the streets below.

Darkness, all Renamon could see was darkness. The only thing she remembered was her head hurting like hell and falling off that roof and then, nothing. As she slowly got up to get a better look of her surroundings, she was shocked at what she saw. A barren wasteland lay in front of her, no life seem to exist at all. The sky was dark, hardly any sunlight, and the sunlight that was there was an eerily twilight sun.

"Were… am I"? Said a confused Renamon to no one in general.

"Why, your in the Shinigami Realm of course, beautiful Kitsune"! A voice said. The voice seemed to come from all directions, and echoed all around Renamon. She looked all around her seeing who called out of her, no one was there.

"Who said that, show yourself". Renamon said, bearing her claws out, looking for anyone who would attack her.

"Now now dear Kitsune, why would I hurt you? I would never dare harm someone as beautiful as you". As Renamon turned around, she saw a man dressed in a black suit, long sliver hair flowed down his face, and 2 wings, one an angel's, one a devil's came out of his back.

"But as for that child, the man said shaking his head and getting closer to Renamon, she will have to die"!

"Who are you talking about? Who has to die"? Renamon was now confused now. She had no idea what this man was talking about, yet something about him turned Renamon on, however, this thought sickened her and she shrugged it off her mind. The man disappeared for a moment, leaving Renamon looking all around for him only to feel hands, stroking her back.

"Your fur… it's so soft and warm, tell me, the man said now licking Renamon's face and smiling with an evil toothy grin, how did someone like you end up with Sakuya anyway? Renamon just wanted to punch this guy in his face, but something stopped her. Something wanted this man to violate her and stroke her. The started to slowly reach his hands down her waist and leaned his head on Renamon's shoulder, burying his face in her fur.

"Simply beautiful you are, I have a pleasure of meeting a couple of kitsune's myself, but, the man said, kissing Renamon's face, no as beautiful as you are".

"I… I… who are you". Renamon barely said, blushing under her fur as the man moved his hands up to her breasts, slowly massaging them, it made Renamon feel sick. Why didn't she do anything, why was she letting this man do all these things to her?

"My name is Guilmozaka, and you, my lovely little princess, are my new queen.". From there, Guilmozaka kissed her on her lips, French kissing that is. Renamon could have punched him there and now, but she didn't, she kissed him back. For some reason, she loved this man, she loved whoever he was. Maybe it was his looks, which could take a ladies breath away, who knows? After kissing, Guilmozaka and Renamon held hands and Renamon leaned on his chest.

"Please, I want to be with you… my love, how do I do it". Renamon said, kissing Guilomzaka again."

"Why, my little Kitsune princess, that's simple, KILL RIKA NONAKA!!" With that, Renamon woke back up, waking up in the alleyway where she collapsed. She looked around, looking for any sign of Guilmozaka. There was no one there.

"If im to be with him… I must kill Rika, but I could never do that, I won't do that". Renamon said, punching a wall that was next to her out of anger and fear. While Renamon started to cry, unknowing to her, Saren was watching her from a rooftop the whole time.

"Renamon, if only I could help you, if only". And with that, Saren flew off into the night.

(I'll be taking a break from Digital Death for awhile. But don't worry, new chapters will be up next month.)


End file.
